Hayden Academy
by SeyWho
Summary: May gets accepted to her dream school. But will the rich and popular Drew stop her from being happy? Will Feelings Emerage? Will there be hearts broken? Secrets that can be no longer hiding in the dark?. firstfic. contestshipping.


The young brunette came across a gate and in front of it had big words that said "Hayden Academy" in big and fancy letters.

"_So __this __is __where __I'm __going __to __school. __Sure __is __amazing_ " the young brunette thought to her self looking at the school which looked like a enormous mansion, "_finally __after __studying __all __these __years __I __finally __get __accept __I __won't __disappoint __you __mom_." The young girl finally stopped gazing at her school and turned around to head back to her home. She was walking while looking at the sky, thinking of how wonderful it was to be accepted and not focusing on where she was walking causing her to bump into a persons shoulder and dropping all her notebooks onto the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said the young brunette looking at the boy he just bumped into. The man looked just about her age, his hair was emerald green which was unusual for a persons hair. He was pretty good looking and had beautiful green eyes which caused her to stare at him.

" Uh. It's okay just watch where your going next time," said the green haired man as he said trying to get up. He looked at the young brunette and saw big sapphire eyes which made him realized that she was very beautiful.

"I…Uh…," the young girl was staring at the young teenage man that she had lost her train of thought. She finally snapped out of looking at the guy and noticed that she had dropped all her notebooks. "Man…" she leaned down to pick up her notebooks and after a few seconds the green haired boy kneeled on one to help the girl pick up her notebooks.

While the boy was picking up the notebooks he noticed that all the notebooks had the name May Maple on it. "_Soo…__Maple's __her __name __huh…__I __guess __shes __pretty __good __looking __besides __the __fact __that __shes __a __total __klutz_" the boy thought as he handed May the notebooks.

"Thanks," May said cheerfully. "Uh my names May what's your name?"

"Uh. Why said I tell you," the boy said in a annoyed tone but at the same time a little flirty tone.

"Oh..uh..I just thought that..err…we could get acquainted since it was fate that we met each other" May said sounding a little nervous, it was pretty obvious that she was thinking of an excuse to make the scene less awkward.

The boy chuckled. "Okay well then I guess since its fate that we met I think I should tell you my name." the boy said, his tone implying that he didn't buy the excuse. "But I would have already thought you would know my name since I am popular among the ladies. Well my name is Drew." He said while flicking his hair. "Uh you don't seem to look familiar in any way. So I'm guessing you don't attend Hayden Academy."

"_Wutta __jerk_." May thought in her head. "Oh. I'm going to attend it during the next school year. I just got accepted over the summer. I'm attending as a freshman in the high school section" May said sounding proud of herself. **A/****n: ****The ****academy ****teaches ****K****-****12****th ****And ****is ****spilted ****up ****into ****three ****sections ****Elementary ****Middle ****And ****High **"So I guess you go to Hayden Academy."

"Well of course. Its going to be my sophomore year though. And am I not mistaking or did I just hear you say that you had to get accepted?" Said Drew chuckling to himself quietly. " So I'm guessing you have those middle class families where The houses contain small rooms and that have to do their own house chores? Oh how sad."

May could not believe what she was hearing. "Well excuse me! I'm sorry I'm not some lazy rich bastard. Who can't even get up to do some housework around the house!" May screamed. She had screamed so loud that it startled some birds causing them to fly away as fast as they could. "_Oh __crud __If __he's __a __rich __bastard __then __probably __all __the __kids __at __his __school __might __be __just __like __him __Ahh! __How __am __I __going __to __make __through __the __school __year __with __people __like __him __Calm __down __May __Breathe __in __and __out .__Maybe __not __all __the __people __are __jerks __like __him__"_

"Damn lady. Anger issues. And look you scared away the little birds. You should be ashamed." Said Drew, and at the same time smirking. He was enjoying making May mad. He knew that the next school year was going to be a blast. "Well see you at school Maple. I guess it was fate seeing you here." Drew said as he flicked his hair and walked away. After a he took a few steps he stopped. "And one little bit of advice, try to enjoy your summer break as much as you can because next school year is going to be a long, long year." Then he started walking again.

May looked at him with a confused look. "Wait what?" But seemed to notice that he was walking away. " Hey wait where are you going?!?!?. She turned around to face the boy that was walking away still having trouble understanding the last sentence he said. May took out her cell phone to look at the time. "4:35?!?! Oh no. If dad sees that I'm not home yet I'll never see light ever again!". May said. She turned around and started running the opposite direction of the boy."_But he sure was cute……."_

End of chapter.

Errr. Hope you liked it. It's my first fic.

Please review.

I'll probably update in three days.


End file.
